Skypiea
Description Skypiea is an island located 10,000 meters above Paradise. It is the home of the Skypieans and Shandians, a race akin to humans with the one exception being that they have wings on their back, though the wings can't be used for flying. The two races live in coexistence on their island made out of dense clouds and their ocean made out of clouds that aren't as dense, but dense enough so that ships can sail on it. Due to the fact that the island is quite a ways above the blue sea, Skypiea developed apart from the rest of the world. They use a currency called extols where 10,000 extols equates to 1 beri, As opposed to machinery, the whole island uses dials for their everyday life, using them for things like light and heat. The ruler of the island is one that is voted upon by the adults of Skypiea. This ruler is given command over everything that goes on in Skypiea from military to currency. This ruler rules the island until his or her death or until the populace vote to remove him or her from power. However, as long as he or she rules, she is known thusly as God. History 20 years ago * The current God passes away due to unknown circumstances * Two candidates to become the next reigning God were put forth, Sephiroth and Harman * Sephiroth was the stronger, more headstrong candidate, but Harman was craftier, smarter * A children is born of a couple of Monks, they name her “Kaede” * Harman convinced the Skypieans and Shandians that Sephiroth was the reason that the previous God died * Harman becomes the new God and sends Sephiroth off to his death * Sephiroth gets broken out of prison and he and his friends all escape to the Grand Line 18 years ago * Skypiea becomes a dictatorship under the rule of Harman * The monks send their kid to the seas below to assure her a free life, she’s found by a couple of fishermen that take her in 15 years ago * Sephiroth and his crew returns to Skypiea * Sephiroth freezes the temple/palace of Skypiea and all of its inhabitants, including Harman, during the ensuring battle for the capture of the temple, bodies fall towards the sea below, known as the “Winged Rain” incident. * Sephiroth leaves Skypiea for a second time * A new God rises to power 13 years ago * Skypiea returns to the state that it was in 7 years prior 5 years ago * Kaede finds and investigates the incident, she lives hiding her decent Now * The temple/palace is still completely frozen, not having thawed a single bit * Stories are told about the Devil who killed God 20 years ago and froze the one that came next * The truth has still not come out in the open Player History Any Story Arcs that occur are to be listed here. Notable Characters '''God: '''The current ruling figure of Skypiea Things of Note *Uses dials for almost everything *Ruled by God *Population consists of Skypieans and Shandians *The land itself is made up of clouds Category:Location